


One Night

by sullenhearts



Category: The Strokes
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullenhearts/pseuds/sullenhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, Jules/Nick/Fab. Fab makes a bet, Jules lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't really start life as fic, hence the weirdness of the first paragraph. Go with it.

One night, they're playing poker in Jules' apartment and the stakes keep getting higher and higher and Jules has lost like six hundred dollars and Fab is up by eight hundred so he's feeling pretty proud of himself, and they all ~know~ about Jules and Nick but it's sort of, it's not talked about? Like everyone knows they hook up and everyone knows Nick is the only person that can calm Jules down ad everyone knows that Jules looks at Nick like he has hearts in his eyes, but the point remains that the two of them will swear that they're _just friends_.

Which is true, if you include the fact that not everyone makes their friend mewl like a cat when they happen to be in the middle of sucking him off, and not everyone has been foregoing hooking up with girls ever since they started banging Julian Casablancas ten months ago even though they could have had like twenty five girls in that timeframe which just isn't _fair_ , Fab thinks. 

Anyway Nick keeps getting drunker and drunker and is giving Jules ever dirtier looks when he keeps losing all his money and yet, for some reason, _keeps on betting_ , when Fab takes pity on the both of them and says,

"Okay so, like, you can win all my eight hundred from me, right?" He's got a really shitty hand, but his poker face is excellent. Jules will fall for it. "But if you win all my money, in compensation you have to let me watch you guys fuck."

Nick splutters into his beer. 

Niko stands up. "And on that note, fellas, I'm going home."

Al laughs. "Me too. Have fun." He winks at Fab as they leave.

Julian sniffs. "Like the idea of a floor show, huh?"

Fab keeps his face perfectly still. "I just have that good of a hand. You'll owe me eight hundred bucks."

"And if you're lying about how good that hand is, you have to suffer through some free porn. I'm not seeing the downside for you here, Fabby."

Fab lets a slow smile curve the side of his mouth. "I'm sure there is one."

Julian drains his beer and stands up. "I'm sure that hand contains absolutely nothing of any worth. Come on."

Fab stares him out, waiting for Jules to crack, for his face to break into a smile. 

Jules' face doesn't change. "Come on. Both of you."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Nick says. 

"Are you objecting to sex?"

"Well, no..."

"So come on." Jules leaves the kitchen, knowing they'll follow him.

Fab doesn't dare to look at Nick as they go into Jules' bedroom. Julian pulls the drapes, switches on a lamp, kicks off his shoes and jeans, and sits against the pillows in his king size bed wearing just a pair of stripy boxers and his Rolling Stones t-shirt.

"How would you like me?" he asks.

Fab's mouth goes dry. He wasn't exactly expecting Julian to actually agree to it. 

"Scared or something?" Julian asks. He pats the bed next to him. "Come on, Nick, at least let the boy watch us make out a little."

Nick sighs, flicks a glance at Fab, and goes over to Jules. "I'm going to kill you."

"I'm going to win eight hundred bucks, kid. I'll spend some of that on you."

Julian calls Nick 'kid'? That's kind of the cutest thing Fab's ever heard. 

"It'll take more than that, Jules." Still, Nick kneels on the bed and cups Julian's face in his hand and kisses him gently. 

God, they are so in _love_. Half of Fab thinks that maybe this is intruding on something really private that should be kept between the two of them, but the other half of him is watching the way that Julian's neck is stretching up so that his lips can meet Nick's, the way that Julian's hand fists in Nick's shirt to pull him closer, and the way that Nick closes the gap between them until they're lying down, Jules underneath and Nick resting gently on top of him, Jules' thighs keeping him close.

Fab goes to the other side of the bed and sits down against the radiator, which affords him a fantastic view of their bodies. Nick kneels up to unbutton his shirt and then bounces up on his feet to take off his jeans. Jules wriggles out of his underwear with far more grace than he really ought to, and, like....

It isn't like Fab hasn't seen both of them naked before - they've shared busses and hotel rooms and apartments for years so of course he has. But not like _this_. Not when Jules is tanned all over (how does he do that?) and Nick has a trail of dark hair from his stomach to his dick that Fab has never noticed before, and not when Nick moves down Julian's body and starts to suck him off. 

Fuck. _Fuck_. 

Julian moans, a gorgeous, tiny noise. He has his eyes closed and his hands tangled in Nick's hair. He must be pulling on it gently because Nick moans too, turning his head into Jules' hands to suck on his fingers. 

"If you're joing in," Jules says, slightly breathlessly but with a lot of dignity for a man with his dick in someone's mouth, "you're welcome to, like, come watch."

Fab doesn't need asking twice. He kicks his sneakers off and goes over to the bed, sitting near to Jules. He can't stop watching Nick's mouth, and tongue.

"Kiss me," Jules says, angling his head up to Fab.

Fab does, moving down with his hand around Jules' shoulder. Jules' moans reverberate into his mouth and, wow, that goes right to Fab's dick. 

He could watch this all night. 

Fab lets his fingers trail down Jules' body, down to the base of Jules' dick, his fingers touching it and into Nick's mouth. Nick looks up at him, eyes lidded. 

Fuck, Fab wants someone to look at him like that. 

Julian comes, his fingers still tugging on Nick's hair, his hips thrusting upwards into Nick's mouth. Fab keeps kissing him, keeps touching him; round to his balls and perineum, kisses his neck and shoulder. Julian starts swearing and Nick swallows, then licks his lips, smiling shyly at Jules. 

"Guys," Fab says, "you do know we all know, right?"

"Sure," Julian says, tugging Nick up the bed into his arms. 

"So just be out," Fab says. "Come on, no one cares. You care about each other."

"More than that," Nick says, settling into Jules' neck, where he dots several small kisses. 

"Yeah," Jules agrees. "More than that."

"So just be yourselves," Fab says. "It suits you."

"Fuck you," Nick says, but there's no malice in it. "Maybe."

Fab laughs. "I should go."

"Go?" Jules says, sounding affronted. "Why? We're just getting started." He kisses Nick. "You should get undressed though."

Fab thinks about it, mostly for show rather than anything else, because he really _wants_ to stay. 

Julian rolls his eyes.

Fab moves off the bed and gets undressed, watching Nick mostly, but Nick's eyes move up and down him slowly. Fab's never kissed Nick and he suddenly wonders what it would be like. He kneels next to Jules, butt naked, and leans over to kiss Nick. His mouth is soft, his lips full, and his _tongue_ \- fuck. 

Jules laughs softly. "Pretty," he says appreciatively. He rubs up Fab's thigh and touches his dick, which is already msotly hard but which springs to attention under Julian's fingers. "Very very pretty," Jules says. 

Fab keeps kissing Nick, touching his chest and stomach.

"Want to watch me fuck him?" Nick asks, pulling away slightly but close enough that Fab can see how wide his eyes are. He's sobered up, quickly.

"You, uh," Fab says stupidly. "You fuck him?"

"Sure, sometimes. He likes it."

Fab would've thought it would be the other way round. He can't imagine Julian liking it that way around, but he turns on to his stomach, smiling. 

"Ever done this?" he asks Fab conversationally.

"Only to someone else," Fab says. He had a threesome with two guys once, and fucked one of them hard. He's had anal sex with a girl, too. But he's never had anyone do that to him, but watching Nick now, watching Julian's eyes close and his back arch slightly, Fab wants it. Fab wants someone to fuck him like that. 

Nick pulls Jules' hips up, going deep into him. They're barebacking, Fab realises. They've been doing this long enough that they know they're both clean. 

Jesus Christ, Fab thinks. Just _be together_. He touches Julian's face gently.

"If you've got a condom," Jules says as if he's reading Fab's mind, "then I'll suck you off."

"I do," Fab says, and reaches for it out of his pocket. 

Nick slows, letting Julian move so that he can roll the sheath on to Fab, his fingers firm. Jesus. Fab kisses him again. Jules moves down, taking Fab's dick into his mouth slowly, teasingly, tiny bit by tiny bit.

Nick goes slow too, his fingers on Julian's hips, going deep into him and back out again, teasing Jules, whose mouth is so fucking beautiful that Fab thinks it should be outlawed. 

It's too, too fucking good. When Fab comes he's got one hand in Julian's hair, pulling on it way harder than he means to. He drags Jules up to him for a sweaty messy kiss. 

"Good - fuck," Jules says, and comes again himself, spilling cum on to Fab's thigh. 

Nick comes almost silently, his eyes closed, mouthing something with no sound. Julian twists afterwards to kiss him, and the two of them collapse next to Fab, kissing softly. 

"Good?" Jules asks, looking at Fab.

Fab removes the condom, nodding. "You guys are too cute." 

"We'll talk about just being out," Jules says. 

"Just fuckin' do it," Fab says. He stands up and goes to the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

Jules sees him out to the door a while later, dressed just in his boxers. "Never bet against a Casablancas," he says, and kisses Fab full on the mouth. "You'll always lose."

"I didn't fuckin' lose," Fab says. 

Fab doesn't speak to either Nick or Jules for over a week. He speaks to Niko, but neither of them mention the poker game. 

Then, ten days after the game, Fab gets a text from Jules. It says, 'hey, wanna come play some more poker?' and then there's a wink emoji. 

Fab laughs, and this time, packs a bag.


End file.
